The objectives of this study are to (1) evaluate the safety of single oral doses of 1592U38 in HIV-infected children; (2) determine the pharmacokinetics of 1592U38 in HIV-infected children; (3) determine the effects of age on the pharmacokinetics and metabolism of 1592U89.